


Revisiting Old Fears

by Shinedown204



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alley Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Coping, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Impregnation, Knifeplay, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: When Rose was only 16 years old, she was trailed by a mysterious woman. She was walking alone in a dark alleyway when the woman attacked her and shoved her against the wall. She violated and raped her and then left her to cry in her own misery. After her traumatic experience, a woman came to her aid. Her name was Lisa Manoban, a classmate of hers. They never talked much before but, Rose was glad to see her. Since that day, she and Rose have grown rather fond of each other and ended up dating each other for a while. After they both completed college, they married each other and have had a happy marriage since. However, that day still lingers in Rose's mind. It still torments her to this day. She wants to conquer them. What better way to over your fear than by confronting it?
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 18





	Revisiting Old Fears

Rose walked home alone from work. It was probably the most dreadful part of her day. She worked from 10 A.M to 9 P.M. So she had to walk at night. The streets weren't very safe at night. Rape, murder, and robbery were very rampant during this time of night. But what other choice did she have? She didn't have her driver's license yet, and even if she did have one, she wouldn't have the money to buy a car anyway.

Rose turned the corner into an alleyway. She's walked through this alleyway many times and had no problems but, it still felt eerie and unsettling every time. Rose looked around to make sure no one was trailing her. After she decided the coast was clear, Rose made her way through the poorly lit alley. The only source of light was a dim alley light that would flicker every few seconds. While walking down the alleyway, the memories began to return to her again. 6 years ago from today was the day she was violated and had her innocence stolen from her. 

She and Lisa, her husband had discussed this for weeks. Rose couldn't stand the nightmares anymore, and she needed to overcome her fears. She wanted to revisit her past and confront it directly. Rose wanted to relive the moment with someone she trusted, someone she loved. When she first brought up the idea to Lisa was understandingly hesitant. Lisa would never do anything to intentionally hurt Rose. Even if she asked for it. It took a lot of begging, but; she was able to persuade Lisa to go along with the plan.

They set some ground rules, of course. They established a safe word, and Lisa got her two older brothers, who were former CAG (Combat Applications Group) operators, to act as security. They would watch the alleyway to make sure no one else but Lisa and Rose entered the alley. However, the part that really took some begging, and I'm talking hands and knees. She wanted Lisa to use a knife to make it authentic. She also eventually agreed to it but it took a lot of begging. 

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, you really don't have to baby. We can just skip that part if you'd like." Rose didn't want to pressure Lisa to do something she wasn't comfortable with. Lisa was pretty into roleplay, but she never incorporated any sort of weapon into their sessions. So this was a new thing for her.

"It's okay baby I'm doing this all for you," Lisa reassured her, but from the way, Rose looked at her she knew she didn't believe her. She cupped both of Chaeyoung's cheeks.

"Listen, baby, you know I would never ever hurt you. I'm doing this because I trust you, I trust you to know your limits and when you can't handle it anymore. I trust myself to know when you can't handle it." Lisa can be so sweet it's why she married her in the first place.

To be honest, Rose herself was beginning to question whether she was really ready to face her past and settle her score once and for all. She asked for it though so there wasn't going back on this now. Rose could sense a presence behind her. she turned to look behind and wished she hadn't. Someone was following her, she couldn't make who they were but she could at least tell it was a woman. Seeing this Rose faced her eyes forward and quickened her pace. She wanted to run but what if they had a gun? Or what if they were faster than her? 

Rose turned back to look again and was horrified to see the stranger was now closer than before. Screw it she thought, Rose, made a run for it. Lisa anticipated this having gone over it in the script. Rose was a fast runner but Lisa was faster with her long legs. She caught up to Rose and caught her in her arms. 

"No! No! Help me! Help me!" Rose screamed and kicked trying to escape the tight grip Lisa had on her. Rose screamed trying to push back against Lisa but she was stronger and managed to pin Rose against the wall with her back against her. Rose tried to push off the brick wall to no avail. Adrenaline was pumping through both of their bodies from the running and the play fight. With the position Rose was in she felt fear she had the safe word on the tip of her tongue just in case she couldn't handle what was coming next.

"Hello, there princess, trying to get away from me?" Lisa's voice was so low and breathy, it almost mirrored the voice of the woman who violated her. "Get off of me, please!" 

"Sorry, baby girl, but you have something I want." Those were the words the stranger said to her that she wrote into the script. Lisa moved a hand to grip Rose's throat. She didn't squeeze but only applied enough pressure to shut her up. "W-What do you want from me?" Lisa chuckled darkly but didn't say anything. Instead, she chooses to slide her hand lower and lower until she could cup Rose's fine ass. Chaeyoung squeaks, feeling the attacker's hand grab her ass.

"No, please, I'll give you anything else but that please! please!" Rose's desperate whining was a nice turn-on for Lisa. 

"Oh, but I don't want anything else, princess. I already told you what I want," Lisa leaned in closer so she could whisper it directly into Rose's ear, "And I'm going to get it. Whether you like it or not."Goosebumps and chills rippled Chaeyoung's skin. Lisa was doing pretty well so far it made Rose feel the excitement and a little bit of fear but nothing for Lisa to be concerned about. Rose continued to resist Lisa playing into her character. 

"Please let me go. I have money; can't you just take that?"Rose still naively hoped she could give Lisa something else. Rose fauxed a scream when Lisa started pulling her clothes off. She let out her best sob when her jacket came off. She was left in a pretty thin undershirt; Rose shuddered as the cool night air made contact with her silky skin. Lisa groped her breast roughly, tweaking the stiff nipples through her shirt. Rose screamed out, but this time her scream was muffled by Lisa's hand over her mouth.

"Oh, be quiet, you little slut. I bet you liked that." Rose noticed the slight tremble in her voice, and she understood why. The knife portion was coming up. But before that, Rose struggled in Lisa's grip; she screamed loud into Lisa's hand, the hand tweaking her nipple went to the other one pulled on it. In the midst of their, struggle Rose manages to free her mouth just enough for her to bit on one of Lisa's fingers. 

"Argh!" They've rehearsed it before, but Lisa was still caught off guard by the bite. Rose made sure to not bite down on Lisa's finger too hard but just enough for her to get riled up about it. Lisa then flipped Rose around; so she was facing her. Her wrists were held up against the brick wall, and Lisa's knee parted Rose's legs. Rose squirmed in Lisa's grip. The knife part was just around the corner. Rose had to admit she was afraid of this part still. Even after rehearsing it many, many times. It still struck fear in her; despite this, she trusted Lisa. 

"You fucking bit me!" Lisa snarled out, and it kinda seemed real.

"I-I'm sor-" she was cut off by a harsh smack by Lisa's hand. The force dazed Rose leaving her speechless for a moment. Then she heard Lisa breathe out loudly. She turned to look at saw her hands trembling.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh?" Lisa stuttered and trembled with her words. Rose could tell she really wasn't comfortable with this. Rose took a deep breath to calm herself before she broke character.

"Lisa, baby, you really don't have to do this part, okay?" Rose's voice was calm and soothing to hear. Her accent made her sound more soft-spoken too. 

"No. No. Sorry, hun, just gives me a second. I promise I'm fine." She offered a reassuring smile.

"Any time when you're ready." Lisa took a few more deep breaths before going back into character. Lisa brought out the knife in her pocket. It was a switchblade. Rose's breathing hitched as she eyed the knife, and where it went. Lisa held it against her throat, not applying any pressure on it. She leaned in close to Rose's ear.

"Listen to me, you bitch, you're really trying my patience here. If you don't give me what I want, or I'll gut you like a fish. Understand me bitch?" _woah Lisa was crazy good_

"Y-Yes, but can you please just be gen-" Lisa took the knife and cut down the middle of Rose's shirt, exposing her chest. Rose sobbed and screamed but didn't dare move. 

"No bra? You were just asking to get fucked." Lisa teased sadistically. She put the blade away and groped both her breast squeezing them harshly; Rose whimpers in pain but also arousal. Lisa dropped a hand and reached under Rose's criminally short skirt. Rose would play her next part well, "Stop! Stop! Oh no! Please no!" Rose sobbed and kicked her legs around, making it harder for Lisa to undress her.

Lisa brought the knife back out and put it against her throat, "Oh yes yes yes," there was a dark sadistic grin plastered onto her face when Lisa was saying that. At this point, Rose deduced the only way that she could maybe get out of this alive was to give her attacker what she wanted. And so, Rose spread her legs allowing Lisa to pull down her panties to Rose's knees. She put the knife down and unbuckled her belt dropping her pants. Lisa's cock was already hard and ready to go.

Rose began crying, both fake and real tears, but she put her trust in Lisa. 

"I'll give you something to cry about, you little bitch, yeah..." without warning. Lisa yanked on her wife's blonde hair and invited herself inside Rose's pussy, wet with excitement. Rose fought back a moan by biting down on her lip. Lisa didn't let Rose adjust to her size, and she was huge compared to Rose's more petite frame. Lisa picked her up and pressed her back against the wall. Lisa's body pinned Rose against the wall while lifted both her legs and kept them spread.

"Damn, you're wet down there. I knew you would like it."

"You're disgusting! A sick disgusting person!" Rose snapped back.

"Oh, you can call me many things, sweetheart," Lisa quickened her pace, her cock pushed through her love hole more like plowing through it." but this will all be over soon if you would just take it like a good girl." God, it felt good to have Lisa inside her. She's been abstaining from sex all week, trying to prepare for this moment. She was so rough too, Rose couldn't blame her though, Lisa was forced to wank it off in the bathroom every time she felt like fucking Rose. Lisa needed to be inside her just as much as Rose needed Lisa to be inside her. 

Rose's battle with trying to contain her moans wasn't going in her favor. Lisa would grunt and pant loudly every time she trusted forward. Her warm puffs of breath would tickle her neck and sometimes her perky nipples. Rose begged for Lisa to stop, but that only made Lisa want her more Rose could feel Lisa's cock throb inside her. She felt it pulsing like it had its own heartbeat. Rose let out unconscious moans slip from her throat.

"Ah...so good." Lisa broke character. Instead of speaking in a sadistic and arrogant tone, Lisa spoke softly, as if they were making love and not partaking in an intense roleplay/ coping session. She would need to remind the Thai girl of her role. Rose pushed back against Lisa, "G-get off...o-of me!" She said trembling, and that seemed to reignite the spark inside of her husband. Lisa got back into character. She dropped one of the legs she was holding and used it to instead yank on Rose's hair.

Rose screams from the pain but also the undeniable pleasure. Lisa took it a step further and sank her teeth into the side of Rose's neck. It would probably leave marks she'd have to cover up to prevent her co-workers from asking questions. 

"I like it when you scream. Scream for me bitch!" Lisa was ruthless with her thrust; now she was fucking her into the wall, she slapped her thigh harshly, "Come on! You were screaming a thrashing just a while ago. What happened? You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Yes! Rose was enjoying this; she was enjoying how Lisa treated her like a fuck toy. Lisa was usually so gentle and soft to her. She treated Rose like a newborn, but this change in attitude definitely wasn't unwelcomed. 

"If you like this so much, how bout I come inside you? How about I fill your needy little pussy with my spunk?" That wasn't apart of the script, but Rose had to admit it had her clenching around her hubby's cock with a vice grip.

"Oh, so you'd like that, huh? I can feel you clenching." Lisa said in an arrogant tone. The idea of Lisa coming inside her was super hot. Whenever they had sex, Lisa usually pulled out or used a condom. She could only imagine what it must feel like to have sperm flowing inside her. Rose was nearing her end, and so was Lisa, but just then, Lisa did something unexpected and off-script. She pulled out, leaving Rose to whine out loud. She was so close to coming too.

"I bet you were about to come, weren't you?" the smirk was evident in her voice. 

Rose could only whimper in response, completely forgetting her role. "Well, If you beg for it, I might just let you come and maybe even fill you up with my spunk."

"Please fuck me! I need you to make me come, please!" Rose begged her, but Lisa remained un-phased, "Please! Please! I need It I, need you so bad!" Lisa's smirk only grew wider as Rose begged more desperately. "Come one fuck m-Ahhh!" Lisa unexpectedly shoved herself back in the wet, warm pussy she craved so much. She couldn't take Rose's dirty talk any longer. Rose was never one to talk dirty but when she did. It was like a once-in-a-lifetime experience. She loved how Chaeyoung squeezed cock; she loved how she could feel inside her womb with every hard thrust. A womb; that would soon be filled with her seed.

Rose clawed at Lisa's back, raking her nails down Lisa's jacket; if it were her skin, it would probably be drawing blood from how deep she was digging them in her back. Lisa could still feel it, and it made her feral. Rose could feel herself nearing the end. The only thing that would set it off was one hard thrust from Lisa that had the blonde screaming in ecstasy. Rose creamed Lisa's dick and in turn, Lisa pumped her load inside her fertile womb. Feeling Lisa's cum inside her was better than she could've ever imagined. 

"So warm..."Rose said unconsciously.

When Lisa was done blowing her load she pulled out and gently set Rose down. She wrapped her arms protectively around her and embraced her.

"I love you Rose Posie. I love you, I will never let anything happen to you, you're my everything." It would've been so endearing to hear if it wasn't for Lisa's cum dripping down her thigh. Rose returned the embrace taking in Lisa's masculine yet still feminine scent. It was a double-edged sword. On one end Lisa smelled great Rose was all over Lisa but on the other hand, it attracted way too many other girls who dared to flirt with Lisa in front of her. 

"I love you too Lisa, and thank you." Lisa nuzzled her nose against her wife's cheek, she pressed loving kisses all over Rose's face, particularly in one spot. Where she slapped her, she kissed the reddened skin tenderly to say she's sorry. 

"You don't have to thank me, I would do anything for you." It took a while for it to dawn on Rose, she placed her hand on her stomach and looked to Lisa who has the most tender face in the whole world.

"You came inside me with no condom." She wasn't really worried, they had talked about having their first child together sooner or later. Lisa's smile grew wider and she lovingly kissed Rose's forehead. "I know, I want you to carry my baby Chaeyoung. I want to be a father." They giggled together and shared one more passionate kiss before heading home.

From that day on. Every time Rose thought about that alleyway, instead of traumatic and painful memories. They were instead filled with the loving memories, of Lisa holding her dearly as she took care of her after their roleplay. Her nightmares gradually decreased, which was great news, and if that was great news, she had excellent news. She was confirmed to be pregnant, carrying Lisa's baby. When she told Lisa, Rose must've taken at least a hundred pictures of her face. Lisa looked like a little kid opening up Christmas presents. 

"I love you, baby," Lisa said to Rose's stomach. Rose scoffed, amused at her husband's actions. 

"She can't hear you yet, hubby," she said, adding a giggle at the end.

Lisa pouted, "Can't I tell him/her I love them?" Oh my god, Lisa is so fucking cute sometimes. "Of course you can," Lisa's face lights up and she kisses Chaeyoung's stomach multiple times saying, "I love you." Rose's giggles fill their living room she was round to be carrying a child and couldn't wait to carry more, she wanted a big family and dozens of little grandchildren running around the house. The best part, Lisa would be with her every step of the way.

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
